castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor Belmont
Extrasensory Perception (can sense the presence of the supernatural) |parents = Sonia Belmont |spouse = Sypha BelnadesCastlevania: Curse of Darkness manga''Castlevania: Judgment'' |family = Christopher Belmont Sid |background = |theme = Beginning , Belmont The Legend |voice actor = Steve Staley Gideon Emery |seiyuu = Yasunori Masutani Takashi Kondo }} :Trevor Belmont is a vampire hunter introduced in the 1989 NES game ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse.'' Trevor Belmont is a vampire hunter from the Belmont clan that lived during the 15th century. Character history ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' In the late 15th Century Europe, the Dark Lord Dracula began a war on humanity. The people of Valachia once exiled the Belmonts out of fear for their supernatural powers, but now called upon Trevor Belmont, descendant of the legendary vampire-hunter clan, to help them fight Dracula. During Trevor's journey in Transylvania, he was joined by several companions: Grant DaNasty, Sypha Belnades and Alucard. With their help, they defeated the demon army, and Trevor killed Dracula. Because he was the first man to destroy Dracula, the Belmont's reputation was renowned in Valachia; they were welcome to stay. Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades married after the end of the game, and continued both the Belmont and Belnades legacies. ''Castlevania: Judgment'' One day, Trevor encounters an unknown man called Aeon, who says Trevor has entered a Time Rift and explains him that he has many trials to pass before returning home. Trevor encounters many other characters, including his friend Grant DaNasty and his wife Sypha Belnades. Trevor is happy to see Grant and askes him why he didn't come to his wedding with Sypha. He quickly understand that Grant loved Sypha and then they fight. Trevor encounters a younger Sypha in the Time Rift and she doesn't know him. Trevor finally encounters Dracula, who wants to take revenge upon him. After a hard struggle, Trevor subdues Dracula one more time and then gets information about the Time Reaper from Aeon. Trevor defeats Aeon and battles the Time Reaper. When the Time Reaper is destroyed, Trevor comes back to Valachia. It's said that he chases then two allies of Dracula, which are Isaac and Hector, leading to the later events. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' manga Trevor lives with Sypha Belnades, who is seen treating his wounds shortly after the defeat of Dracula. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' Trevor has a cautious, friendly rivalry with Hector. When they first meet, Trevor distrusts Hector for being a Devil Forgemaster, and a battle ensues. Trevor then defeats Hector and mocks him for being a weak ally of Dracula, then starts to believe Hector's story that he is indeed no longer working for the evil Count. Afterwards, Trevor becomes a cautious ally, working behind the scenes. He isn't seen again until much later in the game, in the Aiolon Ruins, when Hector stumbles upon Isaac and Trevor in the midst of battle. Isaac notices Hector and runs off. Trevor warns Hector not to interfere and takes off. Shortly after, Hector discovers a secret room in the Abandoned Castle. Another battle ensues, and after Trevor concedes, he once more becomes Hector's ally, giving him the key he needs to follow Isaac into another dimension: the Belmont Blood, which opens a portal to Infinite Corridor. Later on, Trevor is seriously wounded from a surprise attack by the possessed Isaac and comes close to death, but manages to survive. This plot device was most likely used to keep Trevor out of the picture temporarily so Hector would have to face Dracula alone without interference from Dracula's long time enemy, the Belmont clan. Trevor isn't seen from this point on, and most likely went back home to his household assured that Hector can take care of himself and end the curse. ''Pachislot Akumajo Dracula'' After the battle of Hector with Issac, Dracula rises once again. Trevor returns to Castlevania to stop him one more time. He encounters several persons, including Saint Germain, Zead, Isaac and Angela, a magical dancing girl who will help Trevor fighting Dracula and his army of monsters. Gameplay ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' Trevor is the main character of the game. He controls like his descendant, Simon Belmont. As his first weapon, Trevor has the Vampire Killer. The Vampire Killer can be upgraded with the "whip upgrades". This increases its length, and power. Also, with hearts, Trevor can use Sub-Weapons, including the Dagger, the Holy Water, the Cross, the Axe, and the Stopwatch. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' Trevor's role in this game is surprisingly large. He is a playable character, and also a boss. Once the game has been beaten once, Trevor can be unlocked as secret character by entering the name '@TREVOR' in Castlevania fashion. ''Castlevania: Judgment'' Trevor Belmont also appears as a playable character in Castlevania: Judgment for the Wii. The Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Strategy Guide first confirmed his in-game appearance. He wears lots of leather, much like Simon Belmont. However, Trevor's outfit isn't colored, his hair has been cut shorter than Simon's, and he now wears an eyepatch over his left eye. His theme is fittingly "Beginning". Like in Curse of Darkness, he retains the scar over his eye and chest from his fight against Dracula, but in this version his eye was lost as well. Enemy Data Notes *In the Japanese Version of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Trevor's name is Ralph. The name "Ralph" also appears in the Time Attack on a repeat playthrough of the original US version of Symphony of the Night as "Defeated Fake Ralph, Grant, and Sypha". ''-->]] * In Castlevania: Legends, Sonia Belmont's baby in the good ending may be Trevor. And it is speculated that his father is Alucard, the son of Dracula, who was in love with Sonia. Koji Igarashi later claimed that this game was non-canon; this would remove Sonia Belmont and Trevor's relation to Alucard from the story entirely, though many fans reject this claim and consider the game a part of the storyline. *In the Castlevania: Belmont Legacy comics, Trevor appears in a painting in Legacy Cemetary facing off against a skeleton, which is very similar to the box-art of 'Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. He is one of Christopher Belmont's ancestors. *In Castlevania: Judgment, Trevor is depicted with bandages covering his eye, much the same as his depiction in the beginning of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness manga. *In the press release profile for Castlevania: Judgment, it states that "His missing eye and scar on his chest are remnants from his fight with Dracula.", when clearly, in ''Curse of Darkness'', his left eye is present, but scarred. This has caused some confusion among a few fans as to what really happened to his left eye in Dracula's Curse. Some still believe him to have both eyes like in Curse of Darkness, since Judgment was a spin-off and not considered canon in any way. This goes along with everything that had to do with the characters in said game, as well as everything that happened. *In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, he is mentioned several times in the story from the intro, Alucard, and even his own descendant, Richter. Also, a doppelganger takes the shape of Trevor Belmont, as well as Grant and Sypha. All three are bosses. *Although Trevor has a scar from Dracula, it is shown in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness that Isaac, in order to get into the infinity corridor, cuts Trevor's chest, drawing blood. *Trevor's doppelganger from Symphony of the Night can use three of the basic sub-weapons: The Cross, Holy Water, and Daggers. Fake Trevor's Holy Water acts like Richter's in that the flames skim across the ground after it's throw instead of remaining stationary. The Cross Boomerang is also made of bone instead of wood and when thrown, it leaves a trail of blood. This version of the cross is sometimes unofficially referred to as the "Bone Boomerang". *In both Symphony of the Night and Portrait of Ruin, Fake Trevor can "Item Crush" if given enough time and provocation. Defeating his allies before defeating him causes the impersonator to occasionally use one of two Item Crushes: a weaker version Thousand Edge or giant bone crosses which cannot be blocked by a shield. Animated Castlevania Trevor, along with the other Dracula's Curse characters, is featured in concept art for an animated Castlevania' series by Project 51 Productions. He will be the lead character in the first ''Dracula's Curse Animated Movie. Cameo in other media ''Captain N: The Game Master'' In the Captain N: The Game Master cartoon, during the season 3 (1991) episode "Return To Castlevania", Trevor Belmont is the great-grandfather to Simon Belmont. As with most Captain N series, this is not consistent with the original series, as Trevor Belmont existed over 200 years before Simon, which would make him more like the great great great grandfather. However, the "great-grandfather" information likely came from the North American instruction manual. Gallery ;Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Image:TrevorJapanManual.PNG|Trevor from Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (1989) Image:CV3 Guide Trevor.JPG|Trevor from the Tokuma Shoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Image:Cv3 trevor.jpg|Trevor from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide guide Image:NES Game Atlas Trevor.JPG|Trevor from the Nintendo Game Atlas ;Castlevania: Curse of Darkness and related products Image:Cod 1024h.jpg|Trevor from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (2005) Image:Isaac_and_Trevor.jpg|Trevor from Prelude to Revenge Manga (2005) Image:Koma Trevor.JPG|Trevor in Official Koma Comic Strips (2005) Image:CoD OST Trevor.JPG|Trevor concept art in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Original Soundtrack (2005) Image:Cod_01.jpg|Curse of Darkness concept art in the Santa Lilio Sangre art book.(2011) Image:CoD Manga Trevor.jpg|Trevor from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Manga (2008) ;Pachislot Akumajo Dracula Series Pachislot-OfficialArt-03-ralph.jpg|Trevor from Pachislot Akumajo Dracula (2009) Image:Pachislot2.jpg|Promotional art from Pachislot Akumajo Dracula II (2010) Pachi Drac III 07.jpg|Trevor from Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III (2012) ;Miscellaneous Image:Return to Castlevania 19 - Trevor Belmont's Tombstone.JPG|Trevor's Tomb in Captain N: The Game Master cartoon (1989-91) Image:Fake Trevor SotN.gif|Fake Trevor from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (1997) Image:Trevor Belmont painting in Belmont Legacy.JPG|Trevor like Painting in Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy comic (2005) Image:Greatest Five Trevor Belmont.JPG|Trevor from The Greatest Five attack in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) Image:Cj-trevor-belmont.jpg|Trevor from Castlevania: Judgment (2008) Image:Trevor Judgment Guide.jpg|Concept art from the Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Image:Pop'n Music 18 Trevor.jpg|Trevor from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden (2010) Image:Animated Dracula's Curse Trevor.JPG|Concept art for Dracula's Curse Animated Movie (TBA) References External Links * Trevor at the Castlevania Fan Wiki Category:Animated Dracula's Curse Characters Trevor Belmont Category:Captain N Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Manga Characters Category:Dracula's Curse Characters Category:Hero-turn-villain bosses Category:Judgment Characters Category:Legends Characters Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vampire Hunters